Challenge
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Challenge/Contest. It's very much any couple basically. I give you prompts, and please read and enter
1. Chapter 1

_What up my beautiful people? It's challenge time. I love challenges a lot. Basically I'm giving you ideas and whoever can successfully fufill them wins. The prize I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll be the feeder of ideas to them. Yeah okay so prize is if you win I will give you an idea for a story, help you out with a story or give you a story to post on your page. Sounds pretty decent maybe? Or I do a story of your choice and I do the credit. I'll probably add something else to the prize if I can think of it so yeah. Start whenever you want and the end time is to be determined. _

_Basically everything will be split up into categories of certain things I like to read and you can pick a prompt, or several if you like. I suggest couples but you could obviously do anyone you like. The couples suggestion is just to help get ideas. Not all have couples so you could add them. I will also put a * next to it if this is something I really really want to see, doesn't mean I don't want to see the rest I just really want to see. And yes these are all ideas, I have them frequently. Oh and these are more outlines than what you have to stick to._

* * *

_**Kidnap- Since I have done kidnapping in so many of my stories, this feels fit. **_

_***Stolen: Based off of the book stolen, girl gets kidnapped by admirer and then he takes her to the desert in Australia, basically its her struggle, with a little romance. Suggested couples for that is Pason, Peddie, Amfie, maybe Jara or Jeroy.**_

_***Starstruck: Fangirl basically kidnaps her favorite celebrity. Struggles with him obviously trying to run away, and her trying to keep her secret and hiding from police. Could or couldn't be a romance, depends on what you want to do. If you like couples then maybe Fabina or Jabian. **_

_***It girl- The guys of Anubis pick a girl, kidnap her and basically torture her. One guy has a soft spot, tries to save her and the two run away but obviously the guys chase them. Couple maybe Fabina. **_

* * *

_**Period piece- I've done stories in a certain time period, and I enjoy reading them and I've found there aren't many**_

_***Pirates: Twist, girl pirates. Yeah, girl pirates, looting towns. Fun. Random but it's more of a broader outline.**_

_***Perfection: The future. Everyone's shaped to fit perfection, one person starts to question if this "perfection" is a good thing so is then chased by the government. It's a mirrored story so it's someone who actually enjoys the perfect life and gets wrapped into the life of the rebel. **_

_**Applause: It's an old timey piece, like in the 20's or earlier time like that. Socialite girl goes through like with her assistant basically. Really Amfie is just all I could picture for this. **_

* * *

_**Songfics- I enjoy these but there's basically to my favorite songs.**_

_***Replay: Song by Zendaya, and you're free to do whatever the fuck you want to do with it.**_

_***Honeymoon Avenue: Ariana Grande, again do whatever you want.**_

_**Baby I: Ariana Grande, whatever you want.**_

_***Lover boy: OMG Girlz, it's a shorter song so it might be more of a challenge.**_

_**Can't stop loving you: OMG Girlz, if I had to suggest a couple then Peddie or Fabina. **_

_***Do you remember?: OMG Girlz, so I've had this idea that it basically be Willow, Joy and Mara telling their experiences with Jerome because this song is by three girls and if you listen to the song you understand why that fits. **_

* * *

_**Criminals-Crime is my thang. **_

_**Rose society: Group of the girls or whichever girls you like are in a group of killers. Don't exactly like each other, and would be willing to stab each other in the back (pun intended). One girl decides to snitch to the police (the guys) about one of the girls so basically they're all pitted against each other and dealing with the guys.**_

_***Sweeny Todd: I mean it's a classic, just a classic. I love it. So basically a man is gone for a long time wrongly convicted of a crime, comes back and finds his wife and daughter have poisioned themselves (not dead but you'll understand that later) So he decides he wants revengeeeeeeee, so he talks to the pie owner who lives beneath him and he's like I'm going to kill people and you're going to make pies, so that's what they do and oh I just love it, you should Wikipedia it for the whole thing so you can understand because it's more than I can type here. **_

* * *

_**Fluff- I'm a sucker for fluff, you guys should know that.**_

_**Family: Basically a future couples family and their cute familyness Peddie and Fabina suggested but I'd really be okay with anyone.**_

_**One shots: Series of the fluffiest of the fluffy oneshots.**_

_**Siblings: Simple brother and sister, just a normal, well actually a nicer relationship between brother and sister.**_

_**Wedding: A big event, obviously. With any couple.**_

_***Amber at the plaza: Obviously Amber centric, Amber and her happy perky life with her boyfriend living in a hotel like Eloise, maybe Jamber. Jamber is fun. Amfie works too or whatever else you like. **_

* * *

_**Lesbian-Yea this is a category because everyone focuses on guys. Unacceptable, I want a lesbian story.**_

_***Best friends: Two girls, best friends do everything together. One night on their normal weekend trip to the beach there's a storm and they have to find a little huddle. All feels just explode and they just figure out they're in love. Thens it's just a pile of fluff from there. Legit any girl on girl couple will make me happy. **_

_**The dare: Started off as a dare of a makeout, then turned into a night of love. One problem one girl is already engaged.**_

* * *

_So that is a ton of ideas, that you could choose one or two from. This is more of a mulitchap story unless you really want to make them one shots. The due date obviously won't be for a little while. If you saw this and don't want to enter then still tell other people, that might be interested. Anyways bye you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ha-llooooooooo. So what's up you guys? I just wanted to make this update to say if you need any suggestions or help I'm always free to help. When you post the story just put Fashionablyobsessed challenge or the prompt title I gave, but you don't have to use the prompt title if you don't want to, because they were just random things. Also finish date, is actual a while from now it's due like you have to be done done by December something. Date isn't specified but you have time, so don't feel rushed, but I do really want to read some soon. So good luck and pass the word on. Bye you guys!_**


End file.
